


And Then What Happened?

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think we all wanted to know what happened after that Rane kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> The excerpt in italics at the beginning is Mama CP's, not mine!

_"It was frightening. It was the most frightening thing in the world for Reed—feeling the ground give way beneath him, that fateful millisecond when your brain screams against it, that it was wrong, that it was scary, that this wasn't a good idea, but all the rest of you could only will yourself on—praying desperately it wasn't a mistake and it's too late to turn back—_

_"And then he only realizes Shane's gentle reassuring warmth over his hand before their lips softly touched."_

Reed broke off first, his eyes huge as they stared at Shane. His expression was astonished, disbelieving, and slightly fearful, but then he broke into a huge, almost hysterical grin. Shane only saw that grin for about two seconds. By that point, the smaller boy had launched himself at the taller, kissing him more fiercely. The guitar clattered loudly to the floor, forgotten, as Shane was forced slightly backwards. Then he was cupping Reed's face with his hand and Reed's arms were wrapped around Shane's waist and they were really, actually _kissing_ , and then, somehow, they were laughing into each other's mouths, and then Reed's head was resting on Shane's chest and they were both laughing and tears were welling up in their eyes.

And then Shane kissed Reed on the forehead and said, "I love you."

And then Reed kissed him back and said, "I love you, too."

"W-we… We should probably move out to the common room," Shane stuttered, blushing. "If we're both up here when everyone comes back, they'll assume… things…"

"Oh. OH. Oh, yeah. That's… yeah."

They made their way downstairs, their hands tightly tangled. Reed didn't even trip- he couldn't have if he'd tried. He was very nearly floating. The two settled on a couch, Reed curling up under Shane's arm, and the shorter boy tried to stifle a yawn.

"You tired?"

"It's been a tough couple of days."

"Oh… Yeah…"

It was quiet for a while as they simply enjoyed each other's company, then Reed sleepily mumbled, "Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we, now?"

"I… I'd really like to be your boyfriend…"

"I'd love that," Reed murmured as he snuggled closer to Shane. Shane kissed his boyfriend on the top of his head.

"Sweet dreams, love."


End file.
